bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Douglas
“I know I look ''like it, but I really don’t bite. Not much, anyways.” - Randy Douglas '''after being chastised by Jimmy Hopkins in their first meeting. '''Role Randy works as the dramatic arts teacher at Bullworth Academy. He is the co-president of The Bullworth Buds gardening club. Character Description Randy is an older character of average height and build. His pale complexion is only a shade darker than his natural skin tone thanks to years spent outside in the Blue Skies sun, though he's more prone to freckling than tanning, and is covered head to toe in freckles as a result. His hair is a vibrant copper, and it's usually kept in a shaggy, swept style, relaxed but out of his face. He doesn't have much body or facial hair, but he keeps his face clean shaven. Much of Randy's torso is mottled with deep, gnarled scores and skin graft scars. He also has scarring on his face, but there are two very prominent scars that run from his chin to his left nostril. These are all a result of a car crash he was in when he was a student at Bullworth. In that same accident, he lost his left arm - all that remains of it is a stump that ends just before where his elbow would be. Randy's wardrobe usually consists of printed (usually plaid or floral) button-ups, undershirts, jeans, and flip-flops. The button-ups, with the exception of his work shirt, are left open, exposing an undershirt which he keeps tucked into his jeans. If the button-ups are long-sleeved, he'll alter the left cuff so that he can tie the ends in a knot at the bottom of his stump - in this case, his other sleeved is rolled up to his elbow. For his work clothes, Randy keeps it simple, despite the passive-aggressive complaints it grants from his coworkers. He wears a Bullworth faculty short-sleeved shirt - white, untucked, and with several buttons left open - and a loose red tie. As usual, he wears his jeans and flip flops. His winter clothes are similar to his everyday clothes, except he's exchanged his button-ups for pullovers and turtleneck sweaters, his flip-flop for dark brown winter boots, and he wears a wool-lined jean jacket. This is his only outfit in which he wears closed-toe shoes. He reasons flip-flops are simply easiest to put on with one arm (but it's really because he just likes sandals.) Characteristics Of all the Bullworth faculty members, Randy is one of the most lax. Though he does believe in being stern with his students, especially the 'problem children,' he also believes that his students would rather be approached as equals. Due to his own history, he's also very willing to listen to any students who ask to speak to him, and tries to keep and open mind and heart. He's kind and generally understanding towards the student body. The biggest exception to his above mindsets is Derby Harrington, who Randy can't divorce from Mr. Harrington in his mind. Randy is a bleeding heart, and adores the romance genre and the concept of a domestic life with a special someone. After an unhappy long-term relationship and years of suppressing his own sexual orientation, he figures he has a lot of catching up to do in terms of daydreaming about settling down in an idyllic relationship. When he meets Jasen Tyler, this desire for settling down only grows stronger. Strengths Physically, Randy doesn't have much to defend himself with. He's not especially strong, but he's fast. He can keep up with most of the students, and can keep better pace if he kicks off his sandals. When he's wearing his boots, he has a harder time running, and is just better acclimated to being barefoot or close to it. Aside from that, Randy knows some basic self-defense, something he invested a few classes in several years living in Blue Skies after he'd lost his arm, but he's not very good at it and tries not to let himself get put into a situation that close. Instead, he'd rather talk or act his way out, both of which he can do respectably well, and both of which he's used to get himself out of a few nasty situations in the past. Mentally, Randy is sharp enough to think critically and quickly. He may have dropped out of Bullworth before graduating, but that doesn't mean he's the average townie dropout. His memory is what it used to be, and he's not the smartest bulb in the pantry, but he's got a good head on his shoulders, and a roster of contacts he can use to pull some strings if it ever comes down to it. Thanks to his many scars and his missing arm, Randy can come off as intimidating if he keeps his mouth shut or says the right sort of thing. He uses this to his advantage, becoming a sort of protector to the children in Blue Skies when he hears rumours of abusive partners or bullies, especially for the Creed family. Randy is especially protective of Eli Creed, who he's known since the boy was a newborn. Weaknesses Randy is very quick to indulge in emotions. He's not so bad that he can't control it, but he can get worked into a lather that would be calmed until he explodes with some sort of over-dramatic performance. These outbursts are usually equated to mood-swings, and he's had this issue his whole life. He chalks it up to being an attention whore. Of course, Randy's missing arm is also something that he would consider a weakness. As a 38 year-old man, he's used to functioning with no arm and has absolutely no problem with living with it, but, when he first lost the arm, he let it hinder him for the better part of his life. When it initially happened, he took a year off school and eventually just dropped out altogether, then began heavily self-medicating after a relapse while living off unemployment for many years. Now it's just annoying to get pity or sympathy comments, or pestering comments from kids, though he loves to play it off with jokes or sarcasm. Randy has an incredibly difficult time asking for help, and will often wait until the last minute to seek assistance. Obviously, this could cause - and certainly has caused - many issues for him. He hates feeling pitied, and refuses to be 'coddled,' even though he knows there isn't anything wrong with getting help when it's needed. Social Standing Randy's social standing at Bullworth isn't anything exceptional. His relationship with Dr. Crabblesnitch is what helped him get the position as a member of faculty, and it gives him something to lord over the coworkers that bother him. Though he gets flak for being Dr. Crabblesnitch's 'favourite,' Randy isn't overly bothered because he's well aware that it's better to be the favourite than the bottom of the food chain. Before Randy dropped out of Bullworth, he was a Prep. He left with an ugly opinion of Preps, and that opinion hasn't changed much over the years. Likewise, the Preps don't have a high opinion of him, as most of them learned of his history at Bullworth through Derby and Derby's father. Among the townies and the dropouts, Randy has an established position as being 'that friendly guy who listens patiently while you talk shit on mutually disliked cliques.' He and Edgar Munsen see themselves as more a helping hand for the other should it be requested, especially after Randy began work at the academy. Personal Life Romantic relationships Randy's personal life was pretty lonely. He and his ex-wife agreed on a 'no hard feelings' split after he came out as gay, despite the fact that their marriage lasted nearly a decade and a half. Though Bullworth has proven to have men willing to enter homosexual relationships, Randy couldn't seem to find someone willing to settle down into a serious relationship with him, leaving him feeling unfulfilled, unlovable, but determined to to find 'the one.' His first 'serious' relationship was with Derby Harrington's father. After breaking up, Randy begins dating a drug addict by the name of Angel Taylor. It's implied that Zoe Taylor is the result of that relationship, but it is unconfirmed and Randy has never inquired. After the accident in which Randy lost his arm, he met and married Linda Douglas. The relationship lasted for nearly a decade and a half before Randy came out and they divorced. Randy had a lot of interest in Neil, though it was purely a superficial attraction - Neil's apparent mental instability was enough to stave Randy away. At some point after joining the faculty team at Bullworth, Randy meets and immediately falls head over heels for Jasen Tyler like the romantic soul that he is. After a lot of one-sided flirting and pining from Randy, they eventually enter a romantic relationship. Familial relationships Randy's relationship with his family is strenuous and it always was. His parents were extremely distant towards him, especially his father. When Randy went into cardiac arrest after a drug overdose, his father visited him in the hospital only to threaten him with the loss of his inheritance if he embarrassed the family again. Because of this massive parental void in his life, Randy had to find his own role model. Randy found that in Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was teaching as the history teacher in Bullworth when Randy attended. This strange relationship was established and somehow maintained, despite not running into each other again for 22 years after dropping out. After being reunited, Randy has mixed feelings about the kind of person Dr. Crabblesnitch became. Home life Randy lives alone in the Blue Skies trailer park. His living space is clean and organized, and his backyard even has a small, well-tended garden. He spends a lot of his free time working on plays and scripts. The majority of his time is spent on marking school work and creating activities for his class. Randy has to take acetaminophen and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs for phantom limb pains, but he's also a regular marijuana user. He considers it tame and unharmful, but is quick to defend it by prefacing it with 'medicinal,' despite the fact it was never prescribed. But, staying true to his recovery, Randy's involvement with recreational drugs stops there. Background Randy's history, though somewhat convoluted, is what shaped everything from his interactions to his personal beliefs. Everything was a life lesson. When he was a teenager, homosexuality wasn't wildly acceptable, leading to a secret relationship with the man who would become Derby Harrington's father. When they broke up, with Harrington prioritizing his inheritance over the relationship, Randy fell into a depression that lasted a long while. He was convinced that he wouldn't be able to love who he wanted to love, and coerced himself to settle for women. He wouldn't date another man for 20 years. Randy was introduced to street drugs through a drug dealer named Jesse, who also introduced Randy to his group of fellow drug addicts, which they started calling 'the smoke circle.' Banking on Randy's very obvious need for human interaction, Jesse manipulated Randy into buying drugs for him and the smoke circle. Because Randy had no resistance built up, keeping up with this group of people nearly killed him, pushing him to his absolute limits on multiple occasions. During this, Dr. Crabblesnitch, his then-history teacher, was the only faculty member who saw Randy's self-destruction and tried to do something about. Dr. Crabblesnitch, when asked why, implies that it's because even 'problem children' deserve second chances. Randy accused Dr. Crabblesnitch of making him into a 'project.' When Randy ingests so much cocaine that he goes into cardiac arrest in the middle of class, Dr. Crabblesnitch performs CPR until medical services take Randy to the hospital. Dr. Crabblesnitch is brought along to give a statement, but he lingers until Randy is lucid enough to lecture him about destructive behaviour and drug use, calling him 'pathetic.' After a visit from Franklin Douglas, Randy's father, Dr. Crabblesnitch's tune changes, just a little, to something more supportive. Afterward, Dr. Crabblesnitch distances himself from Randy and the incident requiring hospitalization, but he offers quiet support and praise when Randy showed he was changing his habits. Near the end of the school year, Dr. Crabblesnitch finally talks to Randy, expressing his concerns over what happened and what he feared for Randy's future. During the beginning of summer, Jesse, tweaking out and desperate for money, lured Randy into an impromptu trap in which he tried to get Randy back onto the harsher street drugs. When that didn't work, he tried threatening and blackmailing Randy into paying for the smoke circle's drugs again. Randy refused, resulting in a failed kidnapping attempt from Jesse. This attempt ended with a car crash. Randy was ejected from the vehicle, his arm and the left side of his torso taking the brunt of the damage. Following a year of physical recovery from the accident, Randy dropped out of school, believing his injuries would prevent him from graduating. His father, under the unshakable assumption that the accident happened while Randy was back on drugs, was aggravated by the decision and removed Randy's inheritance, cutting him off from the family. For 20 years following this, Randy lays low. He marries a woman, Linda Hoffman. With her support, he finishes his high school credits three years after dropping out so that he can get his bachelors in theater arts four years later. Believing he can't work with his disability, Randy remains unemployed. The relationship lasts for 13 years. After the divorce, Randy turns back to drugs and enters a massive downward spiral and submits himself to Happy Volts (with Linda's encouragement) before he does anything drastic. He remains there for two years before he receives an approved release. He lives alone off of unemployment for almost seven years before applying for his current position at Bullworth Academy. Literary features/Related Pages * Quotes * Welcome (Back) to Bullworth Images Category:Original character Category:Original Character Sheets Category:Fan character